Day by Day
by Cakue-chan
Summary: [Ficlet] "Park Jimin mengenal cara bagaimana Taehyung tertidur." BTS Fanfiction. MinV/VMin. [Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung]


**"Day by Day"**

 **Disclaimer :** Mereka bukan milik saya, ihik.

 **Pair :** Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung

 **Warning :** _always bottom!v_ *plak* typo, maybe. Dan ini sebenernya fanfic request *wink*

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **i.**

Park Jimim mengenal cara bagaimana Taehyung tertidur.

Dengan sepasang mata terpejam rapi (tentu saja), hidung kembang kempis yang terlihat imut di mata Jimin, frekuensi pernapasan dadanya yang fruktuatif—naik turun—dengan stabil, dan yang paling penting, bagaimana raut wajah polos Taehyung terlihat begitu damai dan tenang.

Seolah-olah beban hidupnya tak pernah ada. Ringan, santai, tak berdosa.

Namun, terkadang Jimin memiliki ketakutan tersendiri begitu memandang wajah polos yang kerap kali dijadikan _wallpaper_ ponselnya itu.

Contohnya seperti sekarang ini, angka jarum jam di dinding kamarnya—ralat, kamarnya yang ditempati bersama Taehyung—baru saja menunjukan pukul enam pagi. Masih terlalu pagi, pikirnya. Ditambah lagi, hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. _Weekend_ yang selalu dinantikan oleh siapa saja (termasuk mereka berdua).

Lalu, ketika Jimin membuka mata pagi itu, saat di mana satu pergerakan kecil dari samping kanan berhasil menarik perhatiannya, hal pertama yang didapati matanya adalah raut wajah tanpa dosa dengan sepasang mata terpejam dan bibir terkatup rapat—Taehyung dengan segala dunia mimpinya.

Tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibir Jimin menekuk geli. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya jadi menyamping, membiarkan sebelah lengannya yang digunakan Taehyung sebagai bantal tetap pada tempatnya.

(Jimin tahu kepala Taehyung tertidur di lengannya semalaman penuh, tapi ia tidak pernah mengeluh meski esok paginya otot lengannya terasa kaku).

"Seperti mayat hidup," bisik Jimin lirih, antara jail dan takut. Ia merasa bodoh mengatakan pada orang yang sedang tertidur, tapi juga takut di saat bersamaan.

Pada kondisi seperti ini, terkadang Jimin bertanya-tanya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika Taehyung tidak membuka mata? Terlelap bebas seperti ini tanpa tahu tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi. Terus terang saja, itu membuat Jimin dilanda rasa paranoid yang berlebih.

Jimin tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Kehilangan seorang Kim Taehyung adalah ketakutan terbesarnya.

"Hei—" Jimin berhenti sejenak, manakala ketika ia sadar bahwa hembusan napas Taehyung menerpa lembut permukaan wajahnya. Tidak, ia tidak pergi. Taehyung hanya tertidur. Lantas ia mengarahkan jemarinya yang bebas untuk menyisir beberapa helai poni yang menutupi kening Taehyung, mengusapnya selembut mungkin. Menikmati pemandangan yang jarang terjadi di depannya.

" _Morning_ , Taetae."

Saat Taehyung bergerak gelisah hingga kedua matanya terbuka, Jimin langsung membungkamnya dengan satu kecupan cepat di bibir pemuda itu.

* * *

 **ii.**

"Cepat habiskan makan siangmu, Tae. Kau juga tidak sarapan tadi."

Taehyung memberenggut sebal. "Kau pasti sudah gila karena menyuruhku memakan makanan ini, Park Jimin."

"Siapa bilang?" balas Jimin tak acuh, "kacang buncis bagus untuk kesehatanmu."

Lagi, pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu merenggut tidak suka, kali ini ditambah dengan suara cebikan kecil. Menolak mentah-mentah. "Aku tidak mau," katanya, telak. Menggeser sepiring kare beserta beberapa buncis yang tertata rapi. Demi Tuhan, Taehyung tak habis pikir mengapa Jimin bisa memadukan kare dan buncis. Itu, gila.

Jimin menggeleng keras. "Taetae, kau belum makan sejak pagi," tangan kembali menggeser piring ke arah Taehyung, sepasang matanya memicing tajam. "Makan, sekarang."

Sungguh, terkadang Jimin membenci perdebatan kecil seperti ini. Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, sejak pagi Taehyung belum sarapan (sebenarnya ia juga, tetapi Jimin sudah melakukannya begitu sampai di kantor). Mereka kerap kali disibukkan oleh aktivitas kerja. Jimin dengan pekerjaannya sebagai jurnalis, sedangkan Taehyung seorang guru TK di sekolah paman dan bibinya. Dan percayalah, jika Taehyung berkata ia sudah sarapan bersama murid-murid kecilnya tadi pagi, itu adalah sebuah kebohongan besar.

Untuk itu Jimin selalu menyempatkan waktu di siang hari datang ke tempat Taehyung bekerja dan membawakannya bekal.

"Jimin—"

"Makan." Jimin tidak mau tahu.

"Serius, aku akan makan malam nanti,"

"Makan," ulangnya, menuding Taehyung dengan jemari telunjuknya telak, "atau kuseret pulang sekarang juga, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung bungkam. Jimin sudah memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap, yang itu artinya pria itu benar-benar serius.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Sudut bibir Jimin melengkung puas, terlebih ketika Taehyung mulai mengambil sesendok nasi kare dan melahapnya cepat.

"Itu bagus, aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

 **iii.**

Ketika Jimin membuka pintu apartemen sore itu, ia langsung dikejutkan dengan suara gebrakan pintu yang terbuka dan langkah kaki berlari menuju kamar mandi, dan setelah itu, bunyi pintu tertutup kembali terdengar nyaring. Sedikit menggetarkan dinding di sekitarnya.

Jimin berderap cepat menuju ruang tengah, melepas mantel lalu menggantungnya pada _hanger_ khusus, setelah itu meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas sofa. Ia melirik sejenak pintu kamar mandi, melangkah dengan perlahan hingga berhenti tepat di depannya sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat tangan untuk mengetuk pelan.

"Taetae?" panggil Jimin, cemas. "Apa yang—"

Sesuatu menghentikannya. Di dalam, suara Taehyung terdengar tidak baik.

Jimin mendengar Taehyung memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Taetae," lagi, Jimin mengetuk. Nada suaranya sarat akan cemas, terdengar kentara. "Aku akan masuk."

Ia tak butuh izin lebih dulu. Jimin memutar kenop pintu, menyeret tubuhnya untuk masuk sampai matanya mendapati Taehyung dalam posisi memprihatinkan. Pemuda itu berlutut lesu, satu tangan bertopang penuh pada pinggiran kloset, sedangkan tangannya yang lain meremas bagian perut sembari mengeluarkan ringisan kecil. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Taehyung membungkuk cepat dan kembali mengeluarkan semuanya ke dalam kloset.

"Hei," Jimin mendekat, menempatkan sebelah tangannya di belakang tengkuk Taehyung. Memberinya pijatan-pijatan kecil. "Muntahkan saja, itu akan lebih baik."

Mata sayu Taehyung meliriknya sejenak—tidak lama—karena setelah itu ia segera kembali fokus pada gejolak tidak nyaman di sekitar perut dan tenggorokannya. Termasuk pening yang menyerang kepala pada bagian oksipital.

Lagi, Jimin menunggunya dengan sabar.

* * *

 **iv.**

Perkiraan Jimin tidak pernah meleset.

Malam itu, Taehyung demam.

Jimin berasumsi rasa panas yang menjalar di sekitar kening dan seluruh tubuh Taehyung diakibatkan karena suhu luar yang mulai menurun. Apalagi Seoul sedang memasuki musim dingin saat ini, (Jimin tahu Taehyung bukanlah tipe orang yang tahan terhadap dingin, membuatnya lebih membeku). Dan semua itu diperparah ketika Taehyung tidak sarapan dan menolak makan sianganya, membuat penyakit _maag_ -nya kambuh dengan cepat.

 _Well_ , adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?

" _Eomma_ ," Taehyung bergumam—lirih, serak, dan lemah.

Oh, ya, itu bisa termasuk.

Melihat Taehyung mengigau dalam tidurnya hanya akan menambah tingkat kecemasan Jimin. Taehyung yang meracau tidak jelas ketika tidur bukanlah pertanda baik. Demam benar-benar mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

"Sshh, aku di sini," Jimin merapikan poni pemuda itu yang terasa lengket karena keringat. Dua jam yang lalu ia sudah mengompresnya dengan air hangat, tapi demamnya tetap belum berkurang. "Sudah kubilang, kan. Jangan bandel ketika kusuruh makan."

Ini konyol. Jimin seperti orang bodoh. Mengomel tidak jelas di depan orang sakit.

"Jimin?" perlahan, sepasang iris gelap itu terbuka, menatap Jimin sayu. "Kau di sana?"

"Ya, aku di sini," balas Jimin lembut. Ia segera menempatkan tubuhnya berbaring di samping Taehyung, menarik tubuh ringkih itu lebih dekat ke arahnya, lalu mendekapnya dengan protektif. "Tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat banyak."

"Pekerjaanku—"

"Tidak, ssh, jangan bicarakan itu," Jimin menggeleng, setelah itu memberikan satu kecupan singkat di area pelipis Taehyung. "Tidur sekarang."

"Hm," Taehyung mengangguk kecil, menempatkan hidungnya lebih dalam ke dada Jimin.

Suara helaan napas terdengar, lebih lega. Meski cemas tetap terdengar. "Cepat sembuh, Taetae."

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N :** Ini cuma repost dari AO3, fanfic request pula 8""D Makasih udah baca, kotak review selalu terbuka kok~


End file.
